charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Wicca This Way Goes...?
Something Wicca This Way Goes...? is the 156th episode of The WB's Charmed. Plot With the Book of Shadows in Zankou's possession, the Charmed Ones take refuge at Magic School. Zankou and his henchmen take control of the manor. Zankou opens the Nexus and takes in the Shadow -- but the sisters cast a spell and expel it from him. Agent Keyes from Homeland Security meets with Inspector Sheridan. She tells him of all the unsolved cases connected to the Halliwells. He tells her that the Halliwells have supernatural powers. A number of magical beings come to Magic School and, with their help, the sisters launch a raid on the manor. Zankou is briefly turned into a pig, but reverses the spell. Phoebe tries to take the Book, but it repels her. Zankou throws a potion and steals Phoebe's power. The sisters enter a vampire cave and Piper starts blasting. The Vampire Queen comes out and the sisters ask for her help preventing Zankou from controlling the underworld. The sisters orb to the attic -- but the vampire queen betrays them; Zankou had got to her first. He throws a potion and steals Piper's power. The sisters go to Victor and leave Chris and Wyatt with him, along with the deeds to the manor and P3. They believe they may not survive their fight with Zankou. Sheridan enters the manor wearing a miniature camera. She intends to catch the sisters using their powers. She finds no one home and goes to the attic. Keyes tells her to get out, but she finds Zankou, who kills her with an energy ball. Keyes calls for a SWAT team. Darryl and Sheila are picking up their kids from school when Leo flashes in. Leo tells Darryl of the impending SWAT invasion and asks him to stall. Sheila is reluctant to let him help, but Darryl promises her that it will be the last time. Zankou breaches the defenses of Magic School and flames in. The sisters flee and scatter. Zankou throws a potion at Paige, but nothing happens -- the sisters have astrally projected and their images disappear. The sisters are really in the manor, and Zankou isn't. They say the Power of Three spell and regain control of the book just as Keyes arrives with the SWAT team. The sisters try to open the Nexus, but Zankou blasts them and takes in the Shadow. The sisters say a spell to vanquish the Shadow, destroying both it and Zankou in a massive explosion. The SWAT team storms the manor, but finds no one. Keyes had seen the Halliwells through the window and thinks that they are dead. As a crowd gathers outside the manor, three young women pull Leo aside. Once they're alone, they reveal themselves to be the Charmed Ones in glamours. They escaped just before the explosion, and see this as a chance to start normal, demon-free lives. They resume their glamours and give one to Leo as well. As they walk away, Phoebe spots Darryl on the Manor steps; the two exchange knowing glances. Darryl then proceeds to walk down the steps for the very last time. The Manor door is then magically closed, by Prue. Episode Stills Charmed-Still722_001.jpg Charmed-Still722_002.jpg Notes * The title is a reference to the pilot of the show Something Wicca This Way Comes. * These events were talked about throughout this episode. ::*The death of Andy Trudeau in Déjà Vu All Over Again. ::*The death of the demon Rodriguez in Déjà Vu All Over Again also. ::*The death of Reece Davidson in Death Takes a Halliwell. ::*The death of Prue Halliwell in All Hell Breaks Loose. ::*When Kyle Brody put Inspector Sheridan in a coma in Witchness Protection. ::*When Piper casts a spell on a waiter at Quake in Feats of Clay. ::*When Paige and Phoebe switched bodies in Enter The Demon. ::*The Love spell Piper and Phoebe cast in Dream Sorcerer. ::*To Hear Secret Thoughts spell, which Prue and Piper cast in They're Everywhere. ::*To Stretch the Imagination spell, which Paige cast in Trial by Magic. ::*When Phoebe turned into a Banshee in Look Who's Barking. ::*When Phoebe turned everyone into animals at P3 in Animal Pragmatism. * Without knowing the show's fate about a possible Season 8 renewal or not at the time, Executive Producer Brad Kern wrote this episode as a possible part season, part series finale. * The season ends off with the Halliwell sisters faking their deaths and taking on new identities to assume a normal life. * This is Dorian Gregory's last appearance as Darryl Morris in the series. Darryl and his family move to the East coast, this is later revealed in Run Piper, Run. During his seven years on the series, he appeared in 66 episodes, which coincidentally is the same amount of episodes that Shannen Doherty appeared in. * This also marks the last appearance of Sheila Morris, Darryl's wife. * Various things from previous episodes were discussed in this episode, such as the deaths of Inspectors Trudeau, Rodriguez, and Davidson. * The episode pays homage to Prue when the sisters cast a spell to Astral Project and maintain their powers - something Prue was working on achieving since Primrose Empath; this episode shows she was able to learn how to use her telekinesis while in "astral mode". * It is suggested and argued by many Charmed fans that spirit of Prue closes the front door at the end of the season, in keeping with tradition, as the sound of her Telekinesis is heard. * This episode echos many similarities to the Season 3 Finale, All Hell Breaks Loose: ** The girls are exposed and huge crowds gather around the house to see what's going on. ** A deal is made with an evil being (in All Hell Breaks Loose Phoebe and Cole make a deal with the Source, in this episode, the sisters make a deal with a Vampire Queen), which back-fires (the Source plans to kill Phoebe after making the deal, and the Vampire Queen betrays the Charmed Ones for alliance with Zankou). ** An innocent is killed in the manor (Dr. Griffiths and Inspector Sheridan). ** The Elders turn their backs on the girls (in All Hell Breaks Loose, Leo is prevented from orbing the girls to avoid exposure of Whitelighters; in this episode, the Elders ignore the girls' calls) ** Parts of the Manor get destroyed (A wall in All Hell Breaks Loose, the basement in this episode). * Despite assuming new identities at the end of the episode and giving Leo a new one, in Season 8 premiere, none of the sisters, nor Leo keep their initial assumed identity. 7611.jpg 7615-2.jpg 7616.jpg 7617.jpg 7618.jpg 7619-2.jpg 7620-1.jpg * The first demon to die in this episode is the 500th evil being to be vanquished on the show. * This episode is the last one that shows the basement. * This is the final episode to feature the exterior of the Manor with the Halliwell women. As of Season 8 only stock shots are used. * This episode marks the final appearance of Inspector Sheridan who first appears in the Season 6 episode, Crimes And Witch Demeanors. She is killed by Zankou in the attic. * This is the last episode for Book of Shadows artist Dan Haberkorn. The last page he drew was the Zankou page. * It is revealed that the Elders put a spell in the Book a long time ago to banish a Suxen, Nexus spelled backwards. * This is Oded Fehr's last episode as Zankou, although Zankou gets mentioned in Season 8 episodes Desperate Housewitches and Forever Charmed. * Brad Kern was left unsure by the WB Network if Charmed would continue with another season. Therefore he had to write an alternate version of this episode, in case it would be the series finale. This alternate ending included Rose McGowan saying "I don't think we're going to get out of this one... alive". The girls would be killed at the end and Leo would never show back up. Due to the immense fan base demanding an eight season, the WB gave Charmed one more season. * When the girls were about to recite "The Power of Three will set us free" spell, Piper remarked that ' this may be the last time we have to say this '. Ironically, this was the last episode in which this spell was used. * Piper says "I'm a good actor", a clear nod to her acting skills. While some consider this as breaking the fourth wall, she doesn't. * Continuing the season finale tradition of the show, the manor door is magically closed by an unseen force. Many fans believe this to be Prue, watching over her sisters in the afterlife. It could also possibly be Grams, who also possesses the power of telekinesis, although when Grams uses this power, there is no bell jingle sound that happens as when Prue uses her powers. Glitches thumb|300px|right|Something Wicca This Way Goes... ? WB Trailer * In the scene where Zankou is flipping through the Book of Shadows, he comes to the page where the spell to Seperate a Witch from her Powers. This page had been ripped out of the book in Season 2 Episode 17- How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans. * In the scene where Piper, Phoebe and Paige face Zankou in the basement you can see that Phoebe is wearing wedges when knocked over by Zankou. When the sisters get back up you can see that Phoebe's wedges have changed into sneakers. * When the sisters visit the Vampire Queen to make a deal, Piper blows up several of the vampires in their bat form. But in Season 4's "Bite Me," the Book of Shadows says vampires are immune to witches' powers. It is possible that the vanqiushed queen from Season 4 was the queen of all vampires and with her death went the immunity of all of the other vampires. It is also possible that it is simply a mistake by the writers. Quotes :Zankou (When explaining to Kahn about the Charmed Ones): You can't take them head on. It doesn't work. That's how demons die. Not this demon, not this time. :Paige (At Magic School): I don't think we're getting out of this one, girls. :Piper (After the sisters' astral selves returned back to their bodies): Thank you, Prue. :Zankou (After absorbing the Nexus): You can't stop me now. :Paige: Oh yeah? :Piper: Watch us. :Darryl (Seeing the sisters and Leo in their new identities walking away from the manor)(laughing): Well all right, all right. :Piper: Wasn't there a confidence spell in the Book of Shadows? :Phoebe: Yeah. Remember, we cast it on that waiter at Quake? :(Piper's eyes widen) :Piper: Wow. Quake. That was a long time ago. International Titles *French: Derniers Maux - 2ème partie *Czech: Děje se tu cosi čarodějného Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 7